Pregunta Inocente
by Huriae
Summary: Basado en el mito que la magnifica Stephenie Meyer ha creado Él iba buscando ese olor tan maravilloso que había percivido tantos kilometros atrás. ¿A quien le pertenece? Es una obsesion...
1. Pregunta inocente

* * *

Hola! Aquí vengo con mi primer fic de este libro... bueno, en realidad, sólo está basado en los vampiros que la magnifica Stephenie a creado y yo sólo he inventado a estos dos para este cortito shot. No se si ponerlo aquí se adecue a las reglas de la web, ya que es un 70 original Así que ni Bella ni Edward salen aquí. En teoria es sólo un shot, pero si no está mal publicarlo aquí, y si a alguien le gusta, pensaré en continuarlo **  
**

* * *

_**  
**_

_**Pregunta inocente**_

Podía detectar ese olor a kilómetros de distancia. Era un olor dulce y extravagante, como a mimosa o jazmín... Conforme se acercaba distinguía esa fragancia menos floral, cada vez más apetitoso. Ese era un bocado que no se le iba a escapar. Corría a toda velocidad, buscándolo con obsesión. El instituto de Olympia estaba impregnado con su esencia, pero ya era de noche y seguro que hacía horas que se había marchado de allí. Perseguía el olor por las calles vacías, sin rendirse. Irrumpió en un apartamento con el más absoluto sigilo, pero ninguno de los habitantes era el propietario de la sangre que hacía que su boca se llenase de amarga ponzoña. Sabía que se estaba acercando, el olor le quemaba las fosas nasales. ¿Cómo podía ser tan ardiente ese perfume tan tenue y suave?

Encontró el rastro y lo persiguió con fervor, absolutamente seguro de que si siguiera vivo, su temperatura habría subido debido a la excitación.

Se estaba acercando, estaba casi encima. Paró en seco y llenó sus pulmones con aquel aroma tan apetitoso y comenzó a andar a paso humano.

Allí estaba ella, esa era la propietaria de semejante esencia. Estaba en medio de un parque, sentada en la hierva y parecía estar leyendo un libro, totalmente ajena a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Ajena al peligro que se le acechaba. Su pelo llegaba casi hasta la cintura y era de un extraño color azul desvaído. Vestía de negro, con una chaqueta liviana, demasiado fina para la temperatura que hacía, unos pantalones anchos y caídos, y unas pesadas botas con adornos metálicos.

El peligroso vampiro se acercó a ella por la espalda. La asustaría al acercarse a ella y tocarla con sus frías manos. Luego, la tranquilizaría unos segundos y la seduciría con una sola frase y antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo, él la mordería y la inmovilizaría con su ponzoña.

Ya podía sentir la sangre en sus labios.

Se arrodilló a su espalada, con un sigilo sobrenatural, y cos sus antebrazos rozando el cabello de la chica, acarició sus mejillas y posó las manos en su mandíbula. Ella se puso rígida, asustada.

- No te asustes – dijo el vampiro, que, a pesar de no haber hablado durante semanas, su voz sonaba grave, pero para nada áspera – El príncipe de la noche te ha elegido – pensó que tales palabras bastarían para engatusar a la chica, cómo había echo con tantas otras.

Pero ella no se derritió en sus brazos, como pensaba que haría, si no que se volvió para mirar su rostro. Sus pupilas se dilataron del miedo.

- Eres un vampiro ¿verdad?

Dejó de sujetarla, asustado, y retrocedió unos centímetros.

- No me equivoco – continuó ella – estoy segura.

Los ojos azules de la chica, más claros que las puntas de su cabello, le miraban con una mezcla de miedo y admiración.

- Quieres mi sangre ¿verdad?

Estaba sorprendido. Ningún humano había conocido su naturaleza antes de que sus colmillos atravesaran su carne. Sus instintos le decían que huyera... que huyera cuanto antes y lo más rápido que pudiera.

- Por favor... contesta a mis preguntas y no me resistiré.

- Je... – sonrió él – resistirte no serviría de nada, tengo cien veces más fuerza que tu...

- Pero seguro que ninguna presa se entregará con tanta facilidad como yo...

- Las presas fáciles son aburridas – sonrió más, mostrándole a la chica sus peligrosos dientes, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en los suyos y pareció que no le asustaban en absoluto. – Sólo una pregunta...

- Tus ojos... – dijo ella al instante, fijándose en el matiz rojo que había en los ojos negros del vampiro. Alzó sus manos y acarició la cara del vampiro, con aquel tacto suave y el frió mortecino. Deslizó la yema de sus dedos por las marcadas ojeras moradas que había bajo sus ojos con un cuidado que removió algo en el interior de ese ser sobrenatural - ¿De que color eran cuando eras humano?

El vampiro apartó las suaves manos de la chica, con las uñas pintadas de negro, de su rostro y las dejó que colgaran a los lados de su cuerpo. Desvió la mirada al suelo, pero los limpios ojos de la humana no abandonaban sus facciones.

- No lo recuerdo – mintió. Él lo recordaba todo con absoluta claridez, pero pensaba que si se lo decía, ya no podría hacerlo.

- Ya veo...

Desilusionada por haber malgastado su única pregunta, bajó lentamente la cremallera de su chaqueta, mostrando su cuello y dejando totalmente expuesta su yugular. La respiración del vampiro se agitó por la excitación mientras que la de la humana parecía tranquila, demasiado tranquila. Posó una mano a un lado de su cuello mientras que se inclinaba hacia el otro. Olisqueó desde detrás de su oreja hasta casi su clavícula. Ahora lo percibía con claridad... claramente era mimosa, quizá también a naranja, pero muy tenuemente.

- ¿Me va a doler mucho? – pregunto ella, empezando a notar el temor y con la carne de gallina.

- En unos momentos no sentirás nada – susurró él, dando un pequeño beso en el lugar donde había decidido morderla – Dime tu nombre, por favor...

Antes de que contestara, él ya había abierto sus labios. Acariciaba con la lengua la piel hirviente de la chica y succionaba sin haber hecho un solo rasguño. Sentía que no seria capaz de conseguirlo.

- Alex – susurró ella en un jadeo.

Alex sentía que había llegado el momento de su muerte, y se aferró al cuerpo del vampiro con un miedo atroz.

Un segundo después cayó al césped, al haber desparecido su apoyo. El vampiro ya no estaba entre sus brazos. Se había esfumado como por arte de magia. El pavor inundó su cuerpo, cogió su libro y salió corriendo hacia su casa, antes de que el vampiro pudiera encontrarla.


	2. La verdad que no exisitió

Muchas gracias a todos los que me habéis dejado reviews y a los que me habeis dado apoyo para que lo continuara La verdad es que no tengo ni idea de que titulo ponerle a la historia los titulos y los nombres se me dan fatal UU Pero bueno, espero que este capitulo os guste tanto como el anterior 

_**La verdad que no existió**_

El vampiro dejó a Alex tirada en el césped. No le importaba que hubiera pasado con ella, si se había hecho daño, si había llegado a herirla con sus afilados dientes o si realmente deseaba morir. No le importaba porque el quería que viviera. Quería saber más de ella y poder inundar sus pulmones con ese enloquecedor aroma todos y cada uno de sus próximos días.

Corrió hasta la otra punta de la ciudad y capturó al primer grupo de borrachos que encontró, porque después de haber grabado en su cerebro la esencia de Alex, con uno solo no podría saciarse. Al terminar con ellos, que no le duraron ni diez minutos, sacó los cadáveres de la ciudad, rebuscó en sus bolsillos para sacar sus carteras vacías y los quemó en las montañas, ya más tranquilo, preservando el secreto de su raza.

Se quedó inmóvil durante horas, sentado entre los árboles, observando la luna en cuarto menguante, pensando en que hacer con la humana.

Su sangre le atraía, pero no era su _cantante_, estaba seguro. Si hubiese sido su cantante no se habría resistido y la habría devorado, hasta la última gota de su sangre. Pero la pregunta navegaba por su mente como un barco a la deriva¿Por qué no había saciado su sed con ella¿Por qué había dejado que viviera?

Porque le resultaba increíblemente interesante. Sobrenaturalmente atractiva. Y deseablemente apetitosa. No podía desperdiciar un ser así.

¿Qué era lo que había llevado a Alex a entregarle su vida? Parecía totalmente dispuesta a ser su alimento, sin ningún tipo de condición. E incluso no había cumplido la única condición que había puesto, había mentido en la única pregunta que había formulado. ¡Y que pregunta tan inocente¡El color de sus ojos¡Que chica tan interesante!

Estaba seguro. Alex sentía una admiración prohibida por el mito de los vampiros, pero él no era un vampiro de leyenda, era un vampiro real. Con piel dura y fría como el alabastro. Con los ojos cambiantes de negro a rojo, según su sed. Con fuerza sobrehumana. Incapaz de dormir. Y con una sed insaciable... Él era un vampiro real, ese era el monstruo en el que se había convertido hace ya tantos años, el que se paseaba por las calles y fingía ser humano. Ese era él.

Ya casi había amanecido y él a penas se había movido. Las nubes ocultaban el son y amenazaban con la lluvia. Era un día propicio. Se fijó en sus pies descalzos y su ropa rota, sucia y desgastada. Suspiró, hastiado. Necesitaba ropa nueva, y puede que una ducha para su pelo apelmazado y sus uñas llenas de suciedad. Debía volver a la ciudad, robar un par de carteras e ir de compras. 

Se levantó sin ganas y caminó a paso humano hasta la ciudad. Era una hora perfecta, hora punta. La calle estaba atestada y podía robar carteras a diestro y siniestro sin llamar la atención. Sin llamar la atención... en realidad si que llamaba la atención, más por su aspecto sucio y vagabundo que por la belleza natural que no podía ocultar.

Cuando vio que el dinero que había recolectado era suficiente, entró en una tienda de ropa juvenil y se cargó con camisetas y chaquetas de colores oscuros y varios estilos de pantalones y jeans. Ni si quiera vio la necesidad de probarse la ropa, le iba a quedar bien, y le talla no le preocupaba. Cuando fue a pagar, la cajera se le quedó mirando, impresionada por la cantidad de prendas que se llevaba y lo impresentable que estaba.

Se dio cuenta de que eso de las compras era un pasatiempo humano de lo más divertido y pensó que se aficionaría a él si tuviese un modo de vida no tan vampiríco. Pero si Alex entraba en su vida, seguro que eso cambiaría y se convertiría en un maldito sedentario.

Dedicó toda la mañana a pasearse de un lado a otro del centro comercial. Compró un par de botas, gel para el pelo, ropa interior y calcetines, y algún que otro adorno. No necesitaba nada de eso, pero quería impresionar a la chica, y lo que más le frustraba de todo eso es que no entendía porqué.

Se gastó más de 300 dólares, que pagó sin reparos, y salió del centro comercial con varias bolsas en las manos. Se coló en un piso, asegurándose antes de que no hubiera nadie y de que no había alarma que pudiera saltar. Dejó las bolsas en el sofá, sacó lo necesario para vestirse y se fue directo al cuarto de baño.

No había podido dormir en toda la noche. Estaba ojerosa y cansada. Y asustada, por supuesto. ¿Cómo había podido entregar su garganta tan fácilmente a un vampiro? Podía haberse convertido en la típica chica del libro de vampiros. O como la chica de su libro favorito... de la que lo único que se sabía era su nombre, que se había acostado con un vampiro y que había muerto al dar a luz a su hijo. No quería ser esa patética chica. Ella quería ser la protagonista de la historia, no un simple alimento.

Paró el despertador en cuanto empezó a sonar y se levantó, directa al baño. Se lavó la cara para despejarse y miró su reflejo en el espejo, posándose en las ojeras que empezaban a marcarse bajo sus ojos y no pudo evitar volver a acordarse del vampiro, con unas ojeras mucho mas marcadas que las suyas. Y al parecer, las ojeras no eran lo único que se había amoratado, ya que en su cuello había una marca redonda, donde el vampiro había posado su boca.

_Perfecto_, pensó, algo enfadada, golpeando el borde del lavabo con la palma de la mano, _Cómo lo vea Andy estoy perdida._

Salió del baño con la mano en el cuello, intentando que no se viera la fea mancha, y se fue a su cuarto a vestirse.

Odiaba los lunes. Lo medianamente malo era que su madre les llevaba a ella y a sus hermanos al colegio en coche. Lo realmente malo, que empezaba otra horrible semana. Y lo pésimo, que debía encontrarse con los compañeros de clase que detestaba.

Nicky y Jack, sus hermanos pequeños –gemelos- salieron disparados del coche cómo los tornados que eran, mientras ella se quedó esperando en el asiento delantero.

- No me harás darte otra charla de lunes por la mañana¿verdad, Alex? – dijo su madre, apoyando la barbilla en el volante, mirando a su hija mayor.

- No te preocupes, mamá – contestó, ya preparada para salir del coche – no más charlas.

- Así me gusta... – hizo una pequeña pausa – Oye¿qué es eso que tiene en el...?

No llegó a terminar la frase. Alex salió a toda prisa del coche, entrando en el campus del instituto, viéndose aproximar una bronca con su madre.

Las dos únicas amigas de género femenino que Alex tenía, le dieron encuentro en cuanto vieron salir su llamativa figura negra del coche.

- ¿Cómo fue el concierto? – preguntó, deseosa por que le contaran cada detalle del evento.

- ¡Fue increíble! No me puedo creer que te lo perdieras – dijo Ann, una chica bajita y esquelética con el pelo teñido de un rojo sangre y mucho maquillaje negro.

- David lo dio todo. Y los demás no se quedaron atrás.

- Y te hemos traído un regalo...

- ¡No! – gritó, entusiasmada.

Sue, cuyo pelo rubio sin teñir hondeaba al viento, que no usaba maquillaje, pero que sus camisetas negras no le hacían resaltar en aquel estrambótico grupo, sacó de la mochila una camiseta de su mochila y se la entregó a Alex.

- ¡Está firmada! – Gritó, extendiendo la camiseta de _Disturbed_ con la firma de _David Draiman_ y abrazó a sus amigas con todas sus fuerzas - ¡Muchas gracias!

- Al parecer, no hemos sido las únicas que nos hemos divertido este fin de semana – dijo Sue, percatándose de la mancha en el cuello de su amiga - ¿Quién te ha hecho semejante chupetón?

- ¡No es un chupetón! – se defendió Alex, separándose de ellas bruscamente y guardando su querida camiseta en la mochila.

- Y si no es un chupetón ¿Qué es¡Vamos! No nos mientas.

- ¡Callaos! – Ordenó - ¿No tenéis maquillaje para taparlo?

- No hay suficiente maquillaje en el mundo para tapar eso – Ann desató la ancha cinta de raso negro que adornaba su pelo y la enlazó alrededor del cuello de Alex, tapando la mancha al completo – Esto servirá...

- Cuéntanoslo – suplicó Sue, mientras sonaba la campana que anunciaba el inicio de las clases.

- ¡Ni hablar!

Corrió hasta su clase, huyendo de sus amigas, agradecida de que las primeras clases no las compartiese con ellas.

Historia, literatura y biología pasaron lentamente, casi como una pesadilla. Aunque tres clases no podían ser tan horribles, pero si aburridas.

Llegó al comedor 10 minutos después de que sonara la campana, y todas las mesas estaban ya ocupadas. Caminó con desgana cogiendo una bandeja y sirviéndose la escasa comida que se iba a comer, para después dirigirse a la mesa que el grupo solía ocupar. En ella, Ann y Sue ya estaban acomodadas, y con ellas se encontraban cuatro chicos, bastante animados, que vestían ropas tan oscuras como las de Alex. Se sentó a un extremo de la mesa, sin ganas de hablar con nadie.

- Ya no dices ni hola... – Max, el que estaba sentado a su lado, fue el único que volvió su vista hacia ella cuando la vio sentarse - ¿Aun estás enfadada por lo del concierto?

- No – contestó – No puedo después del regalo de Ann y Sue.

Max sonrió, enterrando la mano en su melena castaña y clavando sus ojos marrones en ella.

- ¿Por qué no viniste? Tenías la entrada ya y te estuvimos esperando un rato...

- El marido de mi madre me prohibió salir – contestó, dándole vueltas a los macarrones de su plato, jugando con ellos.

- Nos pudiste haber avisado antes...

- Estaba a punto de salir por la puerta cuando a él se le cruzaron los cables.

- Es un poquito cabrón ¿No?

- Cabrón es decir poco, es un hijo de puta...

- ¿Quién es un hijo de puta? – saltó Ann, con un tono algo cotilla.

- Andy... – dijo Alex sin reparos.

- Ah, bueno... pero eso ya lo sabíamos...

- Yo no lo sabía – objetó Max – a veces Alex es muy reservada, yo no me entero nunca de lo que le pasa...

- Eso es porque eres un poco corto – Sue hizo un gesto con el dedo, señalando su cabeza, uniéndose también a la conversación.

- No es que ella sea un libro abierto...

- ¿Queréis dejar de hablar de mi como si no estuviese delante? – dijo Alex, frunciendo el ceño – es algo incomodo...

- Si tú no nos dices nada, tendremos que debatirlo entre nosotros. ¿No, Sue?

- ¡Es verdad! Como lo de esta mañana, llevamos todo el día intentando imaginar que fue...

- ¡Pero que pesaditas que estáis! – gruñó Alex, levantándose de la mesa y cogiendo su mochila, largándose del comedor, dejando la comida casi intacta.

- ¿Qué mosca le ha picado? – escuchó decir a Max mientras se alejaba.

Corrió por los pasillos del instituto, refugiándose en el lavabo de chicas. Se miró en el espejo. Estaba pálida y un estremecimiento le recorrió la espalda. El maldito vampiro la tenía aterrada. Iba a volver a por ella, seguro, y esta vez no iba a tener tanta suerte... Ni siquiera un milagro la salvaría.

Sólo esperaba que estuviera sola cuando la encontrase.

Respiró varias veces profundamente, intentando tranquilizarse, y se echó agua en la cara para despejarse, dejando el maquillaje dejara chorretones negros por toda su cara. Se limpió los restos del maquillaje con papel higiénico y salió del baño cuando tocó de nuevo la campana.

Algo más tranquila, se dirigió a clase de cálculo y se sentó al lado de Max, que ya estaba ahí el primero.

- ¿Dónde te habías metido? – dijo él, apoyando el mentón en su puño cerrado – Había salido a buscarte, pero has desparecido...

- Estaba en el cuarto de baño – contestó con tranquilidad – Un sitio al que apuesto que no te habrías atrevido a entrar. 

- Al de chicas, seguro que no – rió Max, tomándoselo a broma – es un lugar aterrador... – hizo una larga pausa cuando el profesor de cálculo entró en el aula sin apartar la mirada de los ojos azules de Alex, que le evitaban - ¿Te encuentras bien, Alex? – le preguntó en voz baja.

- Perfectamente – contestó sin dejar de mirar el cuaderno en el que estaba dibujando.

- Pareces asustada...

La reacción de Alex no tardó en llegar, una reacción imperceptible que apenas duró un segundo y de la que Max no se habría percatado si no hubiera estado completamente pendiente de ella.

- Te has puesto nerviosa, Alex ¿No me quieres contar lo que ocurre?

- En mi vida ocurren demasiadas cosas malas. No las he compartido nunca con nadie ¿por qué debería empezar ha hacerlo ahora?

Max se vio sin argumentos al escuchar a su amiga, pero algo en su tono sin sentimientos hizo que se enfadase.

- Si confiases un poco más en tus amigos, a lo mejor tu vida iría mejor...

Alex hizo como que no le había escuchado y eso sólo hizo que él se enfadara más. No volvió a dirigirle la palabra durante el resto de la clase.

Y por primera vez, Max no la esperó al finalizar la clase, salió corriendo del aula aun enfadado. Alex se encogió de hombres y se dirigió a clase de química sin darle la menor importancia. Química era su última clase y estaba deseando que terminase para poder largarse de allí. Quería descansar. Química la compartía con Ann y con Michael, uno de los amigos de Max que se sentaba con ellos en la comida. Michael tenía una melena casi tan larga como la suya, de color negro natural y los ojos verdes. Ambos vestían ropa parecida, ya que seguramente comprarían en el mismo sitio y tenían gustos parecidos. Michael le caía realmente bien, era callado y esquivo, pero era un buen amigo y consejero. No se metía en los asuntos de nadie por voluntad propia y Alex prefería pasar una tarde con él a estar con su escandaloso grupo, aunque no podía evitarlo, ya que quería a sus amigos.

En cuanto ella entró en la clase, Ann dejó sólo a Michael, que aparentaba no escucharla y estar leyendo un libro, y se sentó en su sitio, dejando que Alex ocupara su lugar junto al chico. Pasar la clase al lado de Michael era una perspectiva que realmente le reconfortaba.

- Ann me estaba diciendo que yo sería el único al que escucharías – comenzó Michael sin dejar de leer su libro – pero la verdad es que lo dudo mucho – y por fin levantó la vista para mirarla a los ojos, verde con azul – Tampoco es que yo quiera entrometerme... pero creo que si tienes problemas, deberíamos esperar al momento en que estés preparada para contárnoslo. No quiero que estés incomoda en el único lugar en el que puedes ser libre...

Estaba sorprendida, era la primera vez que escuchaba a Michael decir tantas palabras juntas. Es más, era la primera vez que le demostraba que se preocupaba de ella, que no le era indiferente. Los colores acudieron a sus mejillas.

- Yo... – comenzó, algo insegura – tengo miedo...

- ¿De que? – preguntó Michael, paciente.

- Hay algo... – tragó saliva con fuerza. Si se lo contaba, Michael la tomaría por loca, la enviaría a un psiquiátrico – el vampiro... – susurró, humedeciéndose sus ojos.

- ¿Vampiro? – Su boca se quedó se secó al terminar de pronunciar la palabra - ¿Te dan miedo las películas de vampiros¿Es eso? – Alex negó con la cabeza - ¿Entonces?

Alex se imaginó a Michael en brazos del vampiro si llegaba a enterarse de que se lo había contado. Se sintió horrorizada.

- No es nada...

Michael se dio por vencido cuando vio aparecer al profesor por la puerta. Ella iba a huir al terminar la clase, lo sabía. Había hablado poco con ella, pero la observaba cada vez que se reunían. Y sabía que iba a huir.

Y cincuenta minutos más tarde, no le decepcionó. Recogió todas sus cosas con prisa y salió del aula medio corriendo. Ann le miró, como si le estuviese reprochando algo, o como si hubiese ofendido a Alex, pero él simplemente le ignoró mientras la veía salir de la clase, corriendo tras su amiguita.

Sue detuvo a Alex antes de que la pelirroja pudiera darle alcance. Dejó que sus amigas le guiasen hasta el exterior del edificio, manteniendo su ceño fruncido y sin escuchar su conversación, hasta que una frase extraña llegó a sus oídos.

- ¿Pero habéis visto a ese tío? – dijo Sue, y le siguió otra, impropia de ella - ¡Que bueno está!

Alex miró en la misma dirección que sus amigas y que todas las miradas de los que pasaban por ahí. Y por un momento dejó de respirar.

Ahí estaba él, de pie, mirándola con esos ojos totalmente rojos, y con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Con el pelo negro engominado, más aseado de lo que lo estaba la noche anterior, vestido con unos vaqueros nuevos y una camiseta negra de manga corta, que se ceñía a su cuerpo y a sus fuertes brazos.

Sus mandíbulas se apretaron del miedo.


	3. El vampiro egoísta

El vampiro egoísta

_**El vampiro egoísta**_

Sabía que el miedo podía verse claramente en su cara, así que tragó saliva e intentó controlar sus emociones. Esto sólo hico que el vampiro sonriera mostrando, incluso, sus blancos dientes.

- Os veo luego, chicas – dijo, y casi sin pensar, salió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, intentando mantener sujeta su cartera en el hombro y no tirarla al suelo para correr más rápido.

Escuchó a sus amigas gritar su nombre, pero eso sólo hizo que se asustase más.

El vampiro no dudo en perseguirla, aunque todos los adolescentes que acudían al instituto le vieran. Corrió a velocidad humana, persiguiéndola, y aun así era más rápido que ella, y consiguió atraparla antes de que pudiera llegar a la carretera.

Alex paró en seco cuando notó un fuerte agarre alrededor de la muñeca. Intentó soltarse, huir con todas sus fuerzas, pero era incapaz de zafarse del agarre del vampiro.

- Eh, tranquila... – dijo con voz suave y tranquilizadora – No voy ha hacerte daño...

- ¡Que no vas ha hacerme daño! ¡Maldito cabrón! ¡Suéltame!

- vamos, no grites... confía en mi – insistió, haciendo que se girase y cogiendo su otra muñeca para que le mirase.

- ¿¡Cómo que confíe en ti!?

- Estas llamando la atención de todos...

- ¡Me da igual!

- Mírate – rió el vampiro – estas completamente aterrada... Creo que te he dado suficientes motivos para que confíes en mí, aunque solo lea un poquito...

- No tengo ningún motivo por el que confiar en ti – contestó Alex, más calmada

- Bueno... estás viva

- Podrías estar planeando alguna forma de matarme ahora...

- ¿Delante de todos estos niños?

- Esperas a ganarte mi confianza para que cuando me distraiga, puedas devorarme a gusto – dijo completamente segura.

- ¿No puedes pensar que si hubiese querido matarte, lo habría hecho anoche cuando no había nada que me lo impidiese?

Las palabras del vampiro hicieron recapacitar a Alex, y para su disgusto, supo que tenía razón. Suspiró, rendida, relajando su postura, y el vampiro aflojó su agarre.

- ¿Y por qué no lo hiciste anoche? – clavó sus ojos azules en los suyos rojos.

- Los de mi raza somos terriblemente egoístas – dijo, recuperando su deslumbrante sonrisa – Pensé que sería un gran desperdicio si te mataba entonces...

Alex percibió todas las miradas adolescentes que estaban fijas en ellos, cosa que el vampiro no pareció percatarse. Se sonrojó notablemente, pensando en cómo se había puesto a gritar delante de todos ellos.

- No es un buen lugar para hablar... – dijo, sacándose por fin del agarre al que le sometían las manos heladas del vampiro – supongo que sabrás encontrarme, ¿no?

- Por supuesto, ese olor tuyo llamaría la atención hasta de un vejestorio milenario... El caso es, querida Alexandra, que no quiero perderte de vista.

Alex sintió un escalofrío al escuchar su nombre completo salir de la boca de ese ser inmortal con una voz tan sensual.

- ¿Y que sugieres? Mi madre me estará esperando...

- Demos un paseo – susurró, acercándose más a su rostro, dejando que su dulce aliento chocara contra su piel, hipnotizándola durante unos segundos – Llévame a algún lugar de esta apestosa ciudad. Un lugar especial...

- Pides demasiado – le contestó, recuperándose al volver a respirar aire fresco, y sacando el móvil de su cartera para mandarle un mensaje a su madre, diciéndole que se marchase a casa sin ella – No creo que haya ningún sitio que esté a la altura de tus expectativas...

Alex comenzó a caminar, sin estar muy segura de a donde dirigirse, no tenía ni idea de que podría impresionar a un ser que podría tener más del doble de edad que ella. Mientras cavilaba, apenas notó cómo le arrebataba la mochila con educación y delicadeza y se la colgaba del hombro. Ella le miró confundida.

- Sólo pretendía ser amable – se justificó, pero no le devolvió la cartera.

De repente, a Alex se le ocurrió un lugar en el que estaría a salvo y entretendría al vampiro durante un rato. El museo arqueológico no estaba demasiado lejos.

- ¿Está muy lejos el lugar al que vamos? – preguntó, sin sentirse nada incomodo. Alex sólo gruñó casi imperceptiblemente – Podría llevarte corriendo... Seguro que te gusta la experiencia... es muy liberador.

- Creo que no... Gracias.

- Me gustaría ir al mirador – volvió, intentando entablar una conversación.

- Otro día... cuando se me permita coger mi moto para trasladarme...

- ¿Insinúas que no te importaría quedar conmigo otro día? – le preguntó él, contento.

- No insinúo nada, sanguijuela...

- Me llamo Christian – Christian, el vampiro, le hizo pararse y le extendió la mano para que la estrechara. Su mano era hielo puro – Encantado...

- ¿Sólo Christian?

- Hace tiempo que abandoné mi apellido – dijo, continuando con la caminata – pero por si te interesa, era Christian Owen

- Supongo que es un... placer... Christian...

- El placer es mío...

- ...lo será cuando me muerdas...

- ¿Y si no lo hago? – preguntó curioso.

- Pues supongo que estaría equivocada y que serías mejor tío de lo que en realidad pienso...

Christian rió con fuerza.

- ¡Soy un buen tío!

Alex se paró frente al edificio de aspecto antiguo y solemne sin decir una sola palabra, y esperó a que el vampiro se diese cuenta de adonde le había llevado.

Christian miró el edificio sin demasiado interés, pero cuando vio el cartel que rezaba: "_museo arqueológico de Olimpia_" una risa profunda estalló desde su pecho.

- Que inteligente eres – dijo, aun riéndose, enterrando sus dedos entre los cabellos azules de la chica, que retrocedió un paso, sintiéndose amenazada. Christian alzó las manos, como si un policía estuviese apunto de detenerle.

Alex subió las escaleras del edificio sin mirarle si quiera y entró en el museo, pagando la entrada de los dos.

- Este sitio sigue sin ser un buen lugar para hablar – dijo él – está lleno de gente.

- No son unos curiosos, están aquí para otras cosas más interesantes. No llamaremos tanto la atención cómo en el instituto.

Ambos caminaban cerca el uno del otro, hablando casi en susurros. Alex se sentía bastante incomoda, ya que su brazo rozaba constantemente con el de Christian, sintiendo su frialdad exagerada.

- No voy ha matarte delante de tanta gente ¿cuándo vas a darte cuenta? – le dijo al oído, agachándose para quedar a su altura – Ya te he dicho que no es esa mi intención.

- ¿Y por qué no? Anoche estabas dispuesto ha hacerlo...

- Tú anoche estabas dispuesta a morir – Christian tomó la mano de la chica entre sus dedos, importándole poco si eso le molestaba, y la alzó, llevándose su muñeca a los labios, besándola suavemente - ¿Por qué hoy no?

- Estaba deprimida – dijo simplemente, sin darle importancia – morir en brazos de un vampiro me pareció mejor opción que abrirme las muñecas con una cuchilla.

- No se te ocurrirá hacerlo – aseguró él con gesto severo.

- No, claro, sería un desperdicio de sangre pudiendo aprovecharla tú.

- Me volvería loco antes de poder hacerlo. Tu olor es tan...

- ¿A que huelo?

- No lo se... cómo a flores, a lluvia, al propio fuego... no tengo ni idea... pero me gusta mucho...

Alex se quedó mirándolo, esperando que volviese a bajar su vista y la mirase a los ojos, pero él parecía estar interesado en uno de los esqueletos de dinosaurio, fingiendo. Ella se dejó guiar, aun con la mano del vampiro entrelazada con la suya.

- ¿Por qué tu piel es tan fría? – preguntó de repente, sin venir a cuento.

- Mi corazón no late – contestó simplemente – la sangre no corre por mis venas, así que supongo que es por eso que somos tan fríos...

- ¿Supones?

- Sí, el que me convirtió no me enseñó demasiadas cosas, ya que él tampoco sabía demasiado.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes? – continuó con su ronda de preguntas.

- En 1966 tenía 20 años, así que ahora debo tener unos 62... ¿Muy viejo para ti? – Bromeó – Venga, más preguntas...

- ¿Cómo te conviertes en vampiro?

- Hum... Somos venenosos, cómo las serpientes... En nuestros dientes hay una ponzoña que paraliza a las presas hasta la muerte. Pero si la presa no muere y la ponzoña llega al corazón, acaba convirtiéndose. Es un proceso lento y... doloroso. Son tres días de pura agonía...

- ¿Por qué puedes salir a la luz del día? – continuó, sin descanso.

- No te sorprende nada ¿Eh? – y él siguió con las bromas – La luz no me hace daño, sólo brillo un poco más de lo normal...

- ¿Duermes en ataúd?

- ¿Eres fan de Anne Rice? – preguntó extrañado.

- Sí – refutó sin pensárselo – Contesta...

- No... Eso es un mito

- ¿Y las cruces y el ajo?

- Todo mito. Y lo de la estaca también, un trozo de madera afilada no puede atravesar esto – se golpeó con el puño libre un par de veces en el pecho – Además, si se pudiera hacer, ¿para que quiero mi corazón? No late...

- ¿Ya no amas, chupasangre? – preguntó ella, con una sonrisa morbosa.

- ¿Quién era ese tío? – se preguntó Ann en voz alta mientras sus amigos charlaban, esperando el cálido sol primaveral. Las conversaciones cesaron y se fijaron en ella.

- ¿Qué tío? – inquirió Michael, confuso.

- El tío bueno que estaba a la salida... – contestó, aun pensativa – Cuando Alex lo vio, salió despavorida. Y él la siguió cuando huyó.

- ¿La siguió? – Se extrañó Max – No sería un violador ¿no?

- No tenía pinta de psicópata – agregó Sue – pero tenía una sonrisa muy extraña...

- Era muy paliducho, y muy, muy guapo.

- ¿Cómo de guapo? – se interesó Michael.

- Súper guapo, no había visto a nadie así en mi vida...

- Y cuando fue tras ella, pareció como si en vez de correr para alcanzarla, estuviese... flotando... se movía de una manera muy... rara...

- Alex tenía miedo... – dijo Michael para sí mismo, casi con pánico, con los ojos desorbitados. Palpó su teléfono móvil en el bolsillo, levantándose del banco en el que estaba sentado con sus amigos – Tengo que irme...

- Puede que no... – Alex detectó cómo la mirada que le estaba dirigiendo se desviaba – No he tenido tiempo para darme cuenta en todo este tiempo...

- ¿En 60 años no has tenido tiempo de enamorarte? No me lo creo...

- Bueno... cuando era humano me dedicaba a otras cosas... y cuando me transformé, al principio no eres muy consciente de los sentimientos, yo sólo recuerdo sangre de esa época. Y hace unos años, cuando me separé del grupo en el que estaba, dejé de acercarme a las ciudades si es que no tenía que alimentarme.

- ¿No hay más alternativas a la sangre humana?

- En todos los libros de vampiros que has leído, ¿En cuantos había un solo vampiro que no se alimentara de sangre humana? – Alex guardó silencio, para no contestar algo que era evidente – Los pocos que sé que lo han intentado, no lo han soportado mucho tiempo. Debilita mucho y no todo el mundo tiene la fuerza mental para sobrellevarlo.

- O sea, que sois todos unos debiluchos sin voluntad...

- Es posible – sonrió Christian - ¿Qué más quiere saber, _madame_?

- ¿Cuál de todos los mitos es realidad?

- Mitos... todo mentiras... Puedo beber agua bendita sin que me haga ningún daño, está misma mañana invadí una casa vacía para darme una ducha, me veo perfectamente reflejado en los espejos, y sobre la sangre joven... – sonrió abiertamente para mirarla a ella un segundo después – bueno... – bajó hasta su oído para volver a susurrarle – La sangre de las vírgenes siempre me a parecido apetitosa... por eso me gustas...

Alex le empujó, enfadada, pero no se movió ni un centímetro, así que ella se vio obligada a retroceder.

- Eres un imbécil...

- Oh, vamos... era una broma... – sus relucientes dientes blancos centelleaban con la luz apagada del museo – Te lo tomas todo en serio...

- ¿Hola? – Alex le dio un golpecito en la frente, cosa que él no esperaba – Eres un vampiro, no me fío de ti. A la mínima la cagas... y estoy apunto de salir corriendo.

- Sabes que te atraparía sin despeinarme.

- No, no lo se...

- ¿Por qué no me ves como a un hombre en vez de verme cómo un vampiro?

- ¿Qué te vea cómo a un hombre? – Su voz empezaba a alzarse - ¡Mírate, por dios! Eres de todo menos un hombre.

Todas las miradas a su alrededor se clavaron en ellos y Christian, empezando a notar el enfado, agarró a la chica por la muñeca y la arrastró hasta la salida.

- ¡Suéltame, estúpido!

- ¿Ocurre algo, señorita? – dijo el guardia jurado que estaba plantado en la puerta agarró el brazo de Christian para que dejase de avanzar mientras que sólo miraba a Alex, esperando una contestación.

- No se preocupe, agente – contestó él con una sonrisa – Mi novia está teniendo un berrinche, ya sabe...

- ¡No soy tu novia! – Alex consiguió soltarse de un manotazo.

- No le preguntaba a usted – dijo el guardia, y se volvió de nuevo hacia Alex – ¿La está molestando este... – dudó un momento con en su definición - ...chico?

- No... – Dijo al fin – sólo he elegido un mal lugar para cortar con mi novio – su mirada azul estaba clavada en Christian con furia.

El guardia, desconfiado, dejó que se marcharan sin apartar la vista de ellos mientras desaparecían por la calle.

Las nubes se hacían cada vez más oscuras y las gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer sobre ellos sin ningún aviso. Al principio, las gotas eran diminutas y apenas se sentían, pero en unos minutos, comenzó el diluvio.

- Que mala suerte... – susurró Christian mientras observaba las gotas deslizarse por sus brazos desnudos. Miró a Alex, que se había quedado unos pasos atrás, y a ella parecía que la lluvia le importaba menos que a él. Miraba al cielo, con los ojos cerrados, estaba empapada, su maquillaje se había desecho por completo y pequeños ríos negros se deslizaban hasta su barbilla cómo si lagrimas se tratasen. Christian esperaba que de su pelo cayesen gotas de color azul, destiñendo el color de su pelo hasta dejarlo todo blanco – Alex... – susurró, esperando que sus ojos se abrieran y ese precioso azul que se apoderaba de su ser le atravesase como una lanza. Pero ella no lo hizo y siguió en la misma posición. Sabiendo que ella no le escucharía, se acercó con su sigilo y garbo natural, respiró su aliento y se fijó por fin en el lazo que llevaba en el cuello. Llevó sus dedos de alabastro hasta uno de los extremos del lazo para intentar desatarlo.

- No te he dado permiso para acercarte tanto... – susurró, entreabriendo los ojos, dejando ver una pequeña rendija azul entre sus parpados.

Antes de que Christian pudiese contestar, una musiquilla que provenía del bolso de Alex, el cual aun llevaba él. Alex rebuscó en su bolso, cogiendo el móvil con las manos empapadas y apartándose el pelo del oído.

- ¿Si? – contestó simplemente.

- ¿Dónde estás, Alex? – preguntó la voz de Michael al otro lado del teléfono.

- Por ahí – se alejó de Christian y le dio la espalda mientras hablaba.

- Ann me ha dicho que te fuiste con un tío.

- No fue así exactamente – Christian volvió ha acercarse a ella, dándole un abrazo, pasando sus brazos por los hombros de la chica, mientras ella intentaba zafarse.

- ¿Estás con él ahora?

- Sí – por fin consiguió deshacer el lazo que ocultaba el beso que estuvo a punto de ser mortal de la otra noche.

- Vete de ahí cuanto antes...

- Sí – repitió en voz baja – es, definitivamente, lo que debería hacer... – se revolvía como podía en aquel abrazo, mientras Christian empezaba a olisquear en los alrededores de su cuello.

- Es peligroso... ¿De que color tiene los ojos?

- Yo que sé, Mike... Negros o así – mintió.

- ¡Lárgate de ahí cuanto antes! ¿Dónde estás? Llegaré en cuanto...

Christian le arrancó el teléfono de las manos y lo apagó dándole al botón rojo de la derecha, y lo volvió a meter en el bolso, empapado.

- ¿Y quién te ha dado permiso para eso?

- No necesito tu permiso para nada... Ni si quiera para hacer esto – dio un pequeño beso en el trozo de hombro que había conseguido liberar de la ropa.

- Eres un desgraciado – gruñó entre dientes, empezando a golpearle con la palma de la mano extendida.

- Vale, vale, te vas ha hacer daño...

Cuando se vio liberada del abrazo de Christian, le arrancó su mochila y se fue caminando calle abajo, pero ni aun así se libró de él, que caminaba un paso por detrás de ellas.

- Nunca había visto un tío más pesado que tu...

- Soy muy cabezota – admitió él con una sonrisa.

- Vale... todo el numerito de hoy tiene algún motivo ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- Sólo compañía... La vida del vampiro es muy solitaria, y estoy cansado de estar sólo. ¿Quien mejor que tu para hacerme un poco de compañía?

- Es en contra de mi voluntad...

- Ya cambiarás de opinión – dijo, encogiéndose de hombros - ¿quién te ha llamado?

- No te importa...

- Te veo un poco irritada... ¿te encuentras mal?

- Esfúmate, pelmazo – susurró Alex entre dientes.

- Está bien. Te veré mañana – le dio un beso en la mejilla, y ella, como acto reflejo, fue a propinarle una bofetada, pero Christian había desaparecido.


	4. Un consuelo

Ha pasado muuucho tiempo desde que empecé con la historia, lo siento mucho por el retraso, pero es que la dejé aparcada y no la he recordado hasta hace poco, que la estuve releyendo. Espero volver a coger el rito y terminarla si puedo, a ver si los estudios me dejan

_**Un consuelo**_

Esta vez, el despertador cumplió su función, la de despertarla. Había caído profundamente dormida nada mas tocar la almohada y había dormido toda la noche seguida, sin despertarse. Un logro en ella. Pero tuvo la constante pesadilla de los ojos rojos que la perseguían.

Al apagar el despertador, se cayó de la cama, deshaciendo las sábanas y tirándolas al suelo, quedando enredada entre ellas. Se deshizo de las sábanas, enfadada por el golpe y se enfundó unos pantalones piratas con varias cadenas y una simple camiseta de manga corta, ya que cómo pijama, sólo llevaba una camiseta interior que no se quitaba para vestirse.

Sabía que ese día empezaba mal, enfadada con todo el mundo, pero el día anterior había sido horrible y desastroso, tal y como había previsto en la mañana. Por suerte, era martes, podría ir en moto al instituto y si la fortuna estaba de su lado, quizá Christian se había marchado de la ciudad y había olvidado su plan de apropiarse de su tiempo libre. Si Michael no se acordaba de la pequeña charla que tuvieron el día anterior, sería mas que probable que no le estropease el día. Y si no había suspendido el examen de cálculo del viernes, seguramente el día resultaría aceptable. Y lo mejor de todo, Christian ya no le daba miedo, estuviese cerca o no.

Se calzó sus pesadas botas metálicas y fue hacía el baño para lavarse la cara y quitarse los restos de sueño. Mientras se cepillaba su largo y sedoso pelo azul notaba cómo se le pasaba el enfado. Se miró unos minutos al espejo, cómo hacía cada mañana, y no pudo evitar recuperar el buen humor y sentirse con la autoestima bien alta.

La puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió y Andy entró sin ni siquiera llamar. Al ver a su padrastro reflejado en el espejo, justo detrás de ella, todo se fue a la mierda, todo el humor y optimismo. Andy, recién levantado, vestido sólo con unos pantalones y con barba del día anterior, miraba a su hijastra en el reflejo del espejo, viéndose a si mismo detrás de ella, y la abrazó por la cintura y le dio un beso en la mejilla, quizá demasiado pausado y premeditado.

- Buenos días, mi niña... – dijo en su oído.

- Tienes mal aliento – le reprochó, mientras ella misma se metía el cepillo de dientes en la boca.

- Tu madre ya se ha ido a llevar a tus hermanos – continuó sin separarse de ella ni un poquito cuando se agachaba para escupir en el lavabo y enjuagarse la boca – ¿crees que me daría tiempo antes de que te vayas a la escuela? – y coló la mano por la camiseta, acariciando su blanca piel.

- Sabes lo que pueden doler mis botas al darte una patada, Andy, no vuelvas a intentarlo.

- Quien sabe – dijo alejándose – algún día podrías cambiar de opinión.

- Todavía no se porque permito que hagas esto...

- Tu madre no puede cuidar de dos críos y una adolescente sola... y por supuesto, yo te gusto mucho...

- Por supuesto – Alex salió del baño, dando un portazo y dejando a su padrastro a solas. Cómo le odiaba...

Llevaba dos años evitándole, desde el primer momento, desde que su madre se casó con él. Al principio, cuando Andy sólo intentaba acariciarla, siempre acababan golpeándose el uno al otro. Pero unos meses antes, Andy había empezado a interesarse más en ella y sólo estaría contento acariciando su espalda después de haberse apropiado de su cuerpo, por las buenas o por las malas. Y eso, quizá, le daba más miedo que Christian la desangrara hasta la última gota.

Cogió su mochila, el casco y las llaves antes de que Andy pudiera salir del baño e intentase, de nuevo, que no fuese a clase y se quedase en la cama con él. Y al cruzar la puerta, estando en el portal, se sintió completamente aliviada. Respiró profundamente, ya preparaba para bajar las escaleras y subirse a su moto. Era temprano, así que daría una vuelta por los alrededores y luego, si le apetecía, iría a clase. Sus botas retumbaban en el portal con cada escalón que bajaba y su humor parecía descontrolado. Tenía altibajos constantes. La expectativa del día era...

Que iba a ser horrible.

Nada más salir del portal, vio a Christian, examinando su moto de arriba abajo y rozándola con los dedos de vez en cuando. En cuanto percibió su olor, cerró los ojos por un segundo y se giró hacia ella feliz.

- Buenos días – sonrió – Que guapa estás hoy.

- Pensé que te habrías largado de aquí para siempre...

- Te dije que te vería hoy...

- No te creí.

- ¿Qué tienes con el negro?

- Me gusta – dijo quitando la pitón y metiéndola junto con el candado en el maletero de debajo del asiento – Además tu también vas de negro – contestó, señalando sus vaqueros nuevos y su camiseta con una bonita pica blanca.

- Sólo porque a ti te gusta. Me vestiría de amarillo y morado si ese fuera tu deseo

- Muy halagador.

Alex se recogió el pelo en una coleta baja y se enfundó el casco blanco, con multitud de motivos en negro, y se dispuso a montar en la moto.

- ¿Me vas a dejar aquí?

- En principio si.

- Llévame – suplicó Christian, taladrándola con sus ojos rojos.

- Sin casco no.

- Si tenemos un accidente, la única con probabilidades de morir eres tú, preocúpate por tu vida.

Alex subió la visera tintada del casco y le miró con rencor, haciéndole una seña para que subiera a la moto detrás de ella. Y mientras arrancaba, notó cómo Christian volvía a olisquearla.

- Hueles a hombre... – comentó mientras enlazaba los abrazos en su cintura y se apretaba contra ella cuando puso la moto en marcha.

- Suele pasar cuan vives con uno – dijo, alzando la voz.

- Habla normalmente, te escucho. Tengo un oído prodigioso, ¿lo sabías?

- Qué creído... – refunfuñó, dándole gas a la moto

- Ese hombre con el que vives... ¿es tu padre? – preguntó Christian, ignorando el anterior comentario.

- No, es el marido de mi madre. Ni si quiera es el padre de mis hermanos...

- ¿Y donde está tu padre?

- En Denver, entrena a un equipo de baseball local...

- Entonces, vives con tu madre, tu padrastro y tus dos hermanos ¿Me equivoco?

- No, es correcto...

- Y, corrígeme si me equivoco, ni tu padre ni tu madre saben que ese tal Andy intenta abusar de ti...

La motocicleta pegó un fuerte frenazo cuando Alex, intencionadamente, presionó el freno, haciendo que esta quedase suspendida de la rueda delantera durante unos segundos. Después, la moto volvió a su estado original, pero como no estaba en movimiento, perdió el equilibrio y antes de que pudieran darse contra el suelo, Christian apoyó el pie en el suelo, sosteniendo el peso con la pierna.

- Si esto fuese una autopista transitada habríamos tenido un grabe accidente, ¿sabes?

Alex se bajó de la moto en plena carretera y se quitó el casco para poder mirar a Christian directamente.

- ¿Cómo coño sabes tu eso?

- Las señoritas no deberían decir tacos... – se burló el vampiro.

- Dime como es que lo sabes – suplicó ella, a punto de llorar.

- ¿No te acabo de decir que tengo un oído prodigioso? ¿Acaso eres tu la que no escucha?

- ¿Por qué estabas escuchando eso?

Christian abrazó a la chica, atrayéndola hacia él y estrechándola entre sus brazos, provocando que rompiera a llorar.

- Vamos, no llores, tonta. Vas ha hacer que me de hambre... Tus lágrimas huelen muy bien... – la alejó un poco de él y le pegó un lametón en la cara, recogiendo las lágrimas que caían.

- ¡No seas guarro! – le recriminó ella, limpiándose la "saliva" de la cara con la manga de su chaqueta.

- ¿Sabes que yo no duermo, Alex? – se miraron – los vampiros no podemos dormir... y yo no tengo nada mejor que hacer que rondar por aquí hasta que despiertas. Por eso, a veces, me acerco y escucho... No es que esté cotilleando constantemente ni nada de eso... que me acercase en ese momento y que escuchase esa conversación fue pura casualidad.

- No escuches más a hurtadillas...

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga mientras que no estoy contigo?

- Puedes buscarte un trabajo o algo... – Alex se alejó de él, dándose cuenta de la cercanía insana que estaba manteniendo con el vampiro, lo que no le llevaría por buen puerto – No vuelvas a acercarte tanto a mí sin mi permiso.

- Perdona... solo intentaba consolarte...

- Tenerte cerca no es un consuelo, y no haría falta que me consolases si no te hubieses metido en mi vida.

- Va ha llegar un momento en el que uno de esos comentarios me cabree, y entonces no responderé de mi – dijo Christian sonriendo, a pesar de la dureza de sus palabras.

Alex tragó saliva, algo intimidada, y volvió a ponerse el casco, para subirse de nuevo en la moto, delante del vampiro. Arrancó la motocicleta de nuevo y puso rumbo hacia el instituto sin volver a dirigirse la palabra hasta que no llegaron allí y aparcaron la moto en el aparcamiento de la escuela.

- ¿Qué vas ha hacer ahora?

- No lo se... Quizá vaya a alimentarme... tus lagrimas me han abierto el apetito.

- ¿Tienes que alimentarte de personas?

- ¿De qué si no? ¿Prefieres que te devore a ti?

- No quiero que hagas daño a nadie...

- De acuerdo, intentaré aguantar. Pero cuando no pueda más, no tendré otro remedio que ir de caza...

- Está bien. Es un trato – ambos estrecharon sus manos, acordando el trato – Ahora ve a buscar un trabajo.

- No quiero – se negó Christian – Que buscase un trabajo significaría que me asentaré aquí, y yo no quiero quedarme.

- ¿Y que estás haciendo aquí entonces?

- Sólo estoy esperando a que por fin te decidas a venir conmigo...

- Pero si acabamos de conocernos... y aun no me fío de ti, chupasangre.

- Por eso... tendré que convencerte. Tarde o temprano serás tú la que me pida que te saque de este basurero.

Alex miró mal a Christian mientras encadenaba el casco y la rueda delantera de la moto a una barra de metal en el aparcamiento.

- ¡Vendré a buscarte a la salida! – le gritó, mientras ambos se alejaban, una hacia el instituto y otro hacia la ciudad.

Alex suspiró aliviada, dándose cuenta de que había sobrevivido a otro encuentro con el chupasangre, como lo llamaba ella. Todo su cuerpo estaba helado debido al contacto con el de Christian durante el trayecto, y estaba nerviosa por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Entró en el edificio pensando en sus cosas, tan absorta que ni se dio cuenta de la presencia de Michael en el pasillo, pillándola de improviso que su compañero la agarrase de la muñeca y dándole un pequeño susto que revolucionó su corazón a mil.

- ¿Dónde estuviste toda la tarde de ayer? – preguntó Michael con rabia contenida.

- ¿Eh? Pues... por ahí...

- Me colgaste el teléfono – le recriminó.

- No fui yo, fue ese tío con el que iba.

- Debiste haberte ido en cuanto te lo dije... Ese tío es peligroso, no sabes de lo que es capaz, no sabes que clase de persona es.

- Me temo que sí que lo sé, ojalá no lo supiera... pero es que no puedo alejarme de él, ni aunque quisiera. Estoy segura de que podría encontrarme me fuera a donde me fuera...

- Es peligroso, Alex.

- Lo sé... pero no te preocupes... – Alex consiguió deshacerse del agarre de Michael, después de forcejear un rato, y comenzó a andar hacia su clase aunque él la siguiese – acabará por cansarse de mi...

- ¿Y si no lo hace?

- No lo sé... – confesó la chica – lo cierto es que estoy muerta de miedo – rió – pero por ahora no hay mucho que pueda hacer...

Michael paró en seco en medio del pasillo, preocupado, viendo cómo la figura de la chica se iba alejando cada vez más. Era capaz de ver el aura oscura que deparaba su futuro.


End file.
